Blooded Stealer
by Kingdom Hearts KeyBlade
Summary: (Being Rewritten) So this story was originally abandoned by /u/4019344/ howlingwolffate and she let me adopt it. This is a Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover featuring Harry Potter/ Jasper. Harry was always ignored by his family, getting fed up by the behavior Remus and Sirius take him away to a small town called Forks, where Harry meets Jasper. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Blooded Stealer

**Author Note: **_**So I decided to rewrite this and hopefully a bit better. This story was abandoned by howlingwolffate and she let me adopt it a long time ago. **_

**Chapter 1: Painful Start**

Silent steps were heard throughout the house. The male was on the ground stunned. Voldemort knew he wasn't going to awaken soon. He heard the clattering of chairs and objects being moved to the door he was currently reaching. Honestly, did she really think that would stop him? As he blasted his way through the door he heard the piercing shriek of agony.

"Please, not my children. Anyone but my children. I beg of you," he heard the mudblood plead to him.

"Stupefy," a red jet of light hits her and he levitates her out of the way. He looks over to the two children in the crib. One is wailing slightly at the noise he heard. The other one looks straight at him with no fear in his eyes. Avada Kedavra colored eyes the child had.

"You must be my equal little one. Pity that I have to kill you. But just in case both of you will at least die together. _Adava Kedavra" _A flash of green light strikes the smaller child. But in a flash it rebounds and hits him. Eyes widening, he realizes his mistake. But it's too late.

All becomes silent in the Potter House. On that Halloween Night, Voldemort was no more. A small jagged lightning bolt struck the child with green eyes. While the other one received a small mark on his cheek due to a piece of wood that hit him squarely. All was heard was a small wailing of a child soon to be forgotten.

**16 years later. **

"Mum! Hurry! We're going to be late _again. _I want to be the first one to have the new broom model today on my birthday!" a young boy of sparkling hazel eyes smiled impishly at his mother.

"I'm going my dear. Let me just get my purse and we'll head to Diagon Alley," Lily smiled sweetly at her son. Hayden was her pride and joy. In a couple of hours, they were going to celebrate his 16th birthday even though Dark times came to fast for her liking.

"Mum! Stop wool gathering and let's go. Tonks and Moody were going to meet up with us and I want to see Ron and Mione as well," she was tugged out of her reprieve and dragged to the floo. She couldn't help but chuckle at her son antics.

They never noticed the green eyes that looked at them longingly. The boy got up and left to the other room pulling a book from the library.

Harry was never normal. Not that he could think of anything normal that he had done before. But the fact that the crazy things he did in Hogwarts he managed to always stay invisible from everyone else. Finding the Philosopher stone, saving Ginny from the Basilisk and knowing who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Catching Pettigrew with his Godfathers Siri and Remy. Escaping the Triwizard Tournament with Cedric and Hayden in tow. To finally meeting Voldemot in the department of mysterious. He always managed to stay…invisible except to his Godfathers surprisingly. Invisible to his parents. To the students at Hogwarts. To the Professors as well as the Headmaster himself. Without his Godparents he wouldn't have known how to live.

But he couldn't shake off those words that Voldemort told him in Parseltounge before he escaped from the Ministry.

"_You are my equal. Not your filthy brother. No one will know until your death. What a pity that the Savior is the one who is always out of sight and out of mind."_

He shivered slightly at the words and the meaning behind it. Being a Ravenclaw he knew what Voldemort meant. But he didn't want to say anything. Not even to Siri and Remy who would believe him without a doubt. He didn't want to believe it either. Oh he realized soon after his second year that he could have been the one to defeat him. The fact that he found the Chamber of Secrets lead to looking up the Family lines of the Potters.

Whether they liked it or not they were direct descendants to Voldemort through the Peverell name. A name Harry planned to take as quickly as possible before anyone else such as Voldemort decided to take it.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Wool gathering again?" he was startled by his Godfather who appeared next to him.

"Remy!" he quickly reaches out to hug him, smiling widely. "I was wool gathering. But mostly thinking about what classes to take soon for next year as well," he lied carefully as possible not wanting Remus to worry about him.

"Whatever you say Pup," Remus looked at him his eyes sparkling happily. "You are going to absolutely love your gift today. But I need Sirius come so we can ask you together."

"Ask me what?"

"If you happened to like cold places during the summer and perhaps have a bit more of school but more fun at the same time," he smiles and reaches out to hug Sirius who appeared now.

"Siri, you're finally here!"

"I wouldn't miss your 16th birthday for the world my dear pup! But I also wouldn't miss the gift we are about to give you!" he noticed Sirius nearly wanting to jump in excitement. It was such a long time since excitement filled Sirius eyes.

"What is it? Remy said you two have to tell me."

"Well pup, you told us you plan to take control of the Peverell name soon. But we also wondered. How would you like to officially take the name Black and be Harry Ignotus Peverell Black?"

A pin drop was heard. Silently Harry looked at both of them. Hope filling in his chest.

"You guys want me? You guys would adopt me?" he whispered not daring to speak louder.

"Pup of course we would. We want to! It doesn't matter how or when but we would be proud to have you as part of our family. We got the adoption papers set up," Sirius explained holding some papers. "The only person we need the signature from is Lily due to the fact she is the mother and the one who has more control over her children. The moment we get her signature we can adopt you and if you wish as well...we could give you a full blood adoption as well."

He looked at the papers. The papers weren't long and already he saw Remus and Sirius signature showing that they were already ready. He didn't hesitate and didn't think about anything else anymore.

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

Blooded Stealer

**Author's Note: Please bare with me. I will do my utmost best to have at least 10 chapters done.**

**Chapter 2: New Home Home **

"So after your done packing all your stuff soon. Which shouldn't take long seeing as the Elves are happily helping. We are going to take you somewhere nice for the rest of this break before school starts. The adoption and everything else can be done to where we are taking you." Sirius was eagerly telling him what they planned to do. All Harry could do was nod along just as eagerly as him.

"My goodness Sirius, give him time to breath and adjust to this," Remus chuckled at the expressions each of them were making.

"I can't help it Moony! I'm so excited for this! We could have done this sooner had we realized we only needed Lily's signature not James."

Harry looked at them confusingly. "Why do you need mu- Lily's signature?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at the use of Lily's name but began explaining. "Ancient wizarding laws. Even if they are muggle born women are always granted the rights to the children. Many believed that women are more responsible than men for the well being of their children. A mother's bond to their children is by far the strongest in the Wizarding world. But if they have a mother's love as well then they are also beyond protected, it is said a mother's love can protect them from death as well or so they say through the wizarding lore."

Remus chuckled at the expression they gave him. Harry of course was surprised at hearing about this information. It was something he hoped to look more into when he went back to school hopefully. A true Ravenclaw indeed.

The party that James and Lily had for their son Hayden was always done at least two months before school started. Simply due to the fact of wanting to appease the public. When celebrating Hayden's birthday, it was a quiet and small family affair. Sirius and Remus chose this date simply due to the fact Lily would not hesitate to sign anything. Then again if they asked her straight up she would sign without a second thought and asking who in the world Harry Ignotus Potter was.

Thoughts like these made Remus wanted to hurt James and Lily. Sirius and himself never knew why they never paid attention to Harry. Oh they did notice at times that he existed especially when Sirius and himself checked if they were Confounded or under Imperious. But in the end it made them realize that they simply didn't care. Hayden was the Savior, the one worth looking at. Harry was nothing and that simple fact made Remus and Sirius want Harry as their own. Not as a godfathers but true fathers to him.

"Remy! Siri! When did you guys come!?" Hayden rushed to hug his godparents. Oh Sirius and Remus loved Hayden, but they could never love him as much as they loved Harry. Remus always wondered if they would have loved them equally had Lily and James showed their love to both of their sons equally.

"We just got here a while back. We wanted to go talk to Harry first and get him his gift," Remus explained.

"Oh I see, what's my gift? I hope it's better than what I usually get from others," Hayden asked eagerly. Remus twitched silently. Yes, now he remembered why they loved Harry a bit more than Hayden.

"Hayden, we'll get your gifts later. You need to get up and change. Remus and Sirius would you like to come and help me?" she said seeing Hayden rush upstairs to get changed.

"Yeah Lily, but we have a question to ask of you. Can we go to the Drawing room?" Remus asked her. She turned to look at him and nods.

"Sure, let's go right now." They headed to the drawing room and Remus and Sirius would always look at the picture frames. The many pictures that never had Harry on there. All these thoughts made them vow to change Harry and make his life much happier with them than here.

"So what is it you want to talk about. Seeing that briefcase is making me think you have something serious to say."

"Lily, you've been our friend for so many years. But we have one deep wish. We want to adopt your son."

"Hayden? Why in the world would you adopt my son Hayden?" she quickly became angry at such a thought.

"Not that son, your other son! Harry. We would like to adopt Harry Ignotus Potter officially so he could become a full member of the Lupin and Black family," Remus explained to her, his eyes narrowing angrily at the fact she quickly forgot she had two sons.

"Oh. Why would you adopt Harry? He's perfectly fine with us. I don't see why you would want to adopt him. Also didn't you name him your heir Sirius? So he wouldn't need to be part of your house," she flinched suddenly as Sirius slammed his hand on the desk.

"This is the reason we want to adopt him. We had enough of your uncaring attitude to your second and young son! If you don't want him or think he's not's worthy of us, then you are wrong We do **want **him. If you don't allow this to us Lily, then consider our ties cut for good and we will bring this up to Wizarding Social Services on the treatment of Harry. It will be a war you can not win."

Lily looked at his angry eyes and nodded. She signed the papers they handed her without a second thought.

"I don't know what you see in him. I can now tell who you care more about _Harry_ then Hayden. But do remember that it was _Hayden_ that saved us all and not Harry," she threw the pen down and walked out. "Also consider yourselves uninvited to Hayden's second party. Please do not present yourselves and if Hayden asks I will tell him his Godparents abandon him for someone else."

Remus and Sirius shook in anger and Remus had to stop Sirius from lunging at Lily.

"How dare she, she's the one who abandoned her child. She didn't even bother putting up much of a fight. I'll remember this. She'll regret the day she gave Harry up. She'll regret it to hell."

Remus stroke his arm gently. "But I don't regret everything that is happening. Because what we got out of it was the greatest gift of our life. A son. One who is going to get all the love he deserves." Together arm in arm they walked out of the room to greet their new joy of life.

_Harry Ignotus Potter Lupin Black was officially adopted on August 01. _


	3. Chapter 3

Blooded Stealer

**Author Note: So I'm kind on a roll, really am trying to update this story to the best of my ability. I like reread it and I realized I absolutely hated how I planned it out. Then again it was more rushed than anything. So I really hope you like this version a bit better than what I started out. Also forgive grammar errors and such, I'm not a professional, I'm still trying to learn so yeah. **

**Chapter 3: The Question**

"Siri, Remy, so? Did you," Harry looked at them eagerly. Did they manage to do it? Were the successful? But there was also a tiny hope that maybe mu- Lily put up a fight for him. That maybe deep down she did care.

"We managed to get the signature pup. She was outraged a bit..also we are no longer invited to Hayden's second party it seems," Sirius ruffled his hair. "But we can leave whenever. Your stuff is packed and the Portkey leaves in 2 hours but we can leave early if you wish." Sirius voice sounded a bit sad which Harry picked up right away.

"Siri? Did I cause problems once more?" his voice broke a bit. What if they didn't want him due to the fact it will be his fault that Sirius and Remus will no longer have James and Lily as friends anymore.

"Nah pup, it was bound to come sooner or later. Those two are stubborn as a mule and at the moment I don't see them as the people we once knew." Sirius sighed and look at the time. "Remus, Harry let's get going. The earlier we get there the sooner I can get the house as well," he smiled widely. "Oh boy you are going to love where we are going Harry."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"America, but the best part is it's a small town called Forks. Washington. 25 minutes from it is a small Wizarding town as well. So we decided it'll be a good place to settle down. Now let's get going. I declare this adventure to start now."

**Forks, Washington **

Cool hands touched his chest gently. He heard a small gentle laugh reaching his ears. He felt the person's emotions as well. Happy, alive, elevated, and a calm peacefulness. The person smelled sweet as well. Sweeter than anything he has ever smelled. Sweeter than blood. He reached out. He knew this person. It was his mate. He tried looking at their face. All he saw was sparkling emerald eyes, small pointy ears and ruby lips that told him to wake up. That it was a dream. That they would meet son and that when they did, it would change. He jolted awake and gasp.

Jasper ran his hand through his hair. Green eyes. His mate had green eyes. Delicate ears and such delicious looking lips. Hope filled him up but also sadness. He thought for sure Alice was his mate. But those green eyes settled it completely. His mate was human, yet they had power he was certain. Maybe they weren't even human. But what else could there be? He heaved a deep sigh. Whoever their mate was was certainly not Alice. How in the world was he going to tell her now?

"Jasper! Get up we're going to miss school," he heard Rose call out to him.

"Going," he replied back quickly changing and grabbing his bag.

He saw that Edward and Emmett and Rosa were waiting for him in the car.

"We're all going together?" he asked them slinging his bag inside.

"Yeah Alice wanted us to go together. Said that we needed to talk for a bit." Rosa explained putting her bag next to his and getting in.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late guys," Alice smiled and got inside. "Let's go and drive as slow as possible Edward please. This conversation, I want it to last a bit because everyone needs to know." They stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Alice spoke.

"Some new people are coming to Forks," Alice said at last. Everyone perked up. Besides Isabelle Swan coming to Forks a couple of weeks ago no one new has shown up for a while.

"Are they-", Rosa began asking.

"No they aren't enemies. But they are, different. I saw 3 people. Two grown adults and a kid around 16 years old. I caught the kid's face a bit more. He had such marvelous eyes. On the second vision I saw him again. This time his ears changed and he excluded quite a bit of power."

Everyone stayed silent. Who could the kid be if Alice saw him two times.

"Should we worry about them?" Edward asked.

"No, they don't mean any harm. But they're different. I think we may end up meeting them."

"So what colors were his eyes that made you notice them? Were the like our eyes?" Emmett asked her as Edward began parking the car.

"They weren't like our eyes at all. They were such a beautiful green, like emeralds in a way. So it made me wonder what the kid could be." Jasper froze and everyone got out of the car. "Well anyway I'm heading to Art class. I think we should discuss things later. I bet Esme may know since she sells houses around Forks and such. There are two houses on sale so they might buy those places. Bye," she walked off and everyone said their farewells to each other and headed to their classes.

Edward and Jasper had one class together in the morning and began heading to History.

"So what do you think about Alice vision Jasper?" Edward asked him as they walked into the classroom. Jasper stayed quiet his mind in turmoil. He turned to Edward hoping he had answers.

"Edward…how do you know if you have a mate or someone who you feel connected to you. Like how you feel with Bella?" Jasper asked him sitting down.

"I thought you knew this. Mainly it's smell. I don't know about mates; you may have to ask Carlisle about that. But I thought Alice was your mate?"

"I thought she was too. But for you, you're attracted to her blood. Me? I think I found something sweeter than blood for once." Before Edward could ask anything else, class began to start and the conversation was over.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Blooded Stealer**

**Author Note: So I'm debating on who to pair who now. Should I still keep with Edward x Bella? What about poor Alice? Also Cedric will be here but they just gonna be someone who looks way to similar haha. Either way enjoy. And one more thing years are different I don't have an exact estimate so leave it up to your imaginations. **

**Chapter 4: Enter Esme and Laughter. **

A sudden feel of being squeezed was all Harry felt when the Portkey took them to their destination. He detested Portkey's with a passion. All they did was bring up bad memories. Had he not been fast enough, Cedric would have been dead. He shivered slightly from the memory and felt Remus steady him.

"Alright there pup? I know how awful Portkey's are at times," Remus chuckled slightly at him. Harry smiled softly and nodded in agreement. Even though Remus and Sirius would always believe him, he never told them who did everything at Hogwarts. He just wanted to be Harry to someone. If he told them everything that happened between him and Voldemort, then they would put up a fight and do everything in their power for people to realize that he was the Boy Who Lived and not Hayden.

"I'm fine Remy," he looked around his surroundings and noticed they were outside of a lovely house. It almost looked like Potter Manor but a bit bigger. "Where are we?"

"We are in Forks. But at this moment we are outside of the house I officially plan to sign a contract to buy. I'm waiting for the seller of the house, Esme Cullen. She said she would be here in a bit," Sirius told him pulling out a phone.

"Siri? What is that?" Harry asked looking at the object in his hand.

"It's a cellyfone."

"Cellphone Siri," Remus said chuckling at how Sirius pronounced it.

"_Cellphone then. _Muggles use it to communicate. I was told it would be weird not to have one and that I needed something to be able to communicate with the contractor," Sirius put the phone back in his pocket and looked at him seriously. "I'm going to get you one. Even though a Wizarding community is near I would rather have us blending in. Also if we need you to communicate with us we want you to use this. You are still underage and can't use magic so yeah," Sirius finished explaining to him.

Harry nodded feeling a foreshadowing of that he was not going to like how to use the cellphone.

"You must be Sirius Black," they hear a lovely soft voice call them. They all turned to look around and saw the most beautiful lady in the world. Or what Harry thought was the most beautiful. Even more beautiful than a veela. She had pretty caramel hair and golden eyes that would put Remus amber eyes to shame.

"I'm Esme Cullen. When we last contacted Mr. Black you said you would like to purchase this house? Why don't we make negotiations inside the house. We have the furniture and everything else you asked for already and set," she lead them inside and began pulling several papers out. Sirius began reading over them and signing. She looked over and stared at Harry.

"Are you their son? Nephew? Sorry if I'm being a bit nosy but I was wondering if you were going to attend Forks High School."

"Harry is our adopted son," Remus beamed with pride. "He's been going to a boarding school and right now he is still on summer break. He doesn't start back until September."

"Oh, I was curious. My children have already started school. They enter really early here. I was just wondering because if he needed a ride my children would have been able to take him. We live close by you, a couple of minutes away."

"That's awfully kind of you Mrs. Cullen. Thank you but I am planning to go back to school soon," he smiled widely at her. "It would have been cool to go to school here as well."

"Why don't you? Where is your school located at?"

"It's located around Scotland," Remus said. Esme looked shocked.

"That far away? Why did you decide to move here? How will he go to school again?"

Sirius replied looking up. "We'll send him back. We decided to come here mostly for breaks from Scotland. So we'll mostly stay here during summer, winter and spring break. Remus and I will stay here. But where we work we have to travel to the UK, Scotland and America as well."

"I see, that does make sense," she took the last papers from Sirius and gave him a bright smile. "Well I do welcome you to Forks. Congratulations on owning this new house Mr. Black. Oh and if you would like, I invite you to a small welcome dinner at my house? Would it be ok for you to come tomorrow or perhaps a Friday?"

They all nodded eagerly.

"Yeah Mrs. Cullen that sounds awesome. I look forward to your food, if anything I think Remy and Siri are looking more forward to it. None of them can cook except me," he laughed at the dirty looks he received from Remus and Sirius.

"Oy pup don't say that! We cook rare delicious burnt toast and dry scrambled eggs. No one can make burnt toast like me!" Sirius boasted at the three of them making them laugh.

"Oh I will be sure to cook a feast then. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow instead then," they waved goodbye as Esme left.

"Well she sure was a nice lady," Remus mused. "Even for a vampire she was pretty nice."

Harry froze and looked at Remus with wide eyes. "A vampire? She is a vampire?"

"Yeah, smelled it a mile away. Sirius and I knew but her kind are "_vegetarian_" vampires. They only drink animal blood or from blood banks. We have nothing to fear about them. We also chose this place because of the Quileute tribe."

"The Quileute tribe?"

"They are a pack of "shape shifters" or "werewolves." But unlike me they have full control on how they change," Harry noticed a slight envy in Remus voice. "Also they are related to Sirius Black over here."

"Yep, they know about magic. I wonder if Billy is still alive," they heard a smugness in Sirius voice. "While he has aged I'm still in my prime hahaha"

Remus sighed. "Leave it to Sirius to be vain. Though I still think you aged quite a bit."

"Oy you are just jealous of my youthfulness, it's ok Remus there is plenty of me to go around," he stuck his tongue out of Remus.

"Why you," he walked towards Sirius who ran. "Catch me Moony if you can," the chase began and it had Harry howling in laughter.

He finally felt at home and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

**Author Note: I'm may make this slow. But there will be progress. Due note that grammar errors will happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blooded Stealer**

**Author Note: Ergo not much to say but read and review**

**Also J.K. Rowling and Twilight does not belong to me if you guys didn't know**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Inheritance Smashes Through**

After exploring the house Harry was sent to his room. He loved it here completely already. As he entered the room he realized it was semi decorated and there was a note on his bed.

"_Yo Pup, we're beyond happy to call you our son now. Remus and I hope this room is to your liking. I'm hoping later on sometime this week to shop for more stuff that you can put in your room. Hope you love it here as much as we love you already._

_-Love Padfoot and Moony_

Tears welled up in his eyes and he pushed them back. He hadn't cried since he was 4 why start now? But he couldn't help but heave a few gasps of sadness. How he desperately wanted to be loved, to be known by a family. Sure Remus and Sirius did be with him as much as they could but it was never enough until now.

He changed into pajamas and climbed on the bed. For an odd reason he felt extremely exhausted and sleep overtook him, nightmares being gone for once.

* * *

Sirius was beyond ecstatic. They had a son. For the longest time Remus and Sirius wanted Harry to be their son.

"Remus," he breathed out. "We have a son," Remus laughed at the expression Sirius was making. He couldn't help but fall in love with him all over. The best decision they have ever made besides getting married was adopting Harry.

"That we do, but how do you feel about Lily and James? You were Hayden's godfather after all."

Hayden's godfather was Sirius and Alice Longbottom. Lily got to choose the godmother and James chose Sirius to be the godfather of Hayden. For Harry he ended up getting two Godfather's instead of a Godmother. One being Remus and Severus Snape who had a soft spot for Harry surprisingly. James never did forgive Lily for that smear but in the end he accepted it after a huge fight.

"I don't know. Lily is the one who told me I wasn't welcome. I'll still keep in touch with Hayden but you do know that I wasn't overly close with Hayden. In fact, it seems like Hayden detested me and would have rather been with someone else like Dumbledore or Arthur as a Godfather," he sighed at the memory of Hayden never liking him.

Remus pat his back. "Well in the end we got something amazing out of it. It's their loss and especially Hayden's fault for never knowing what a great man you are."

Sirius smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's go to sleep my love. Tomorrow we'll have Harry get the Peverell name and we have Esme dinner party to go to," they both head upstairs to their room hand in hand.

* * *

The next morning had Harry groaning at the sunlight. His sleep schedule was going to be messed up due to the different time zones. He heard a knock at the door of his room.

"Hey pup? Are you up? Breakfast is ready," he heard Sirius call him.

"Coming, let me get changed first," he heard the footsteps walk away and quickly got to changing. He yawned widely and minutes later he was changed in old pair of jeans and a long green t-shirt. He walked downstairs and smelled the scent of the bacon and eggs on his plate. He quickly sat down and began eating. Out of all the foods that Sirius made good were the bacon and eggs.

"So Harry after breakfast we're heading to the American Gringotts. There you can finally take the Peverell name," Remus said serving himself another cup of coffee.

"Say Remus, they won't say anything even if we are in America right? I know I can take the Peverell name, only the youngest Potter family can take it or any other youngest that is a descent of the Peverell's can take the name," he explained and got worried at the thought afterwards.

"You should be able to, but I do have one question Harry. Why are you taking the Peverell name? That name is very ancient and I know someone else besides the Potters can take the name," Sirius asked looking at him confusingly.

"Voldemort could take the name," he looked at their shock expressions. "The Gaunts and Potters are direct descendants of the Peverell line. I don't know the third line and I think it died out when I looked through the Family Lines but if Voldemort takes the name he could have access to a lot of things," he explained worriedly.

"Does Dumbledore know about this Remy?" Sirius asked suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation.

"I don't think he does otherwise something would have been done by now. But Harry has a good idea. Let's have Harry do this all first since he knows what he is doing and afterwards we need to explain to Albus," Remus shook his head. "I don't know why Albus never knew about this."

They stayed silent in thought and Sirius pulled out an old hat.

"Well no use being worried in thought, we need to head to Gringotts in a couple of minutes." They nodded and finish eating. Soon the familiar pull of being sucked was all Harry felt until they appeared in a bigger building than the one in Diagon Alley.

"The Gringotts here is bigger and I heard the one in Sweden is supposedly bigger," Sirius explained as he open the door for both of them. The three of them walked up in front of a goblin who was shuffling papers. The goblin looked up and gave them a smile that looked more like a sneer than anything.

"Names?" the gravely voice of the Goblin said.

"Sirius Black, Remus Black and Harry Ignotus Potter Black. But Harry is here to drop the Potter name and reclaim the Peverell name." Sirius explained. The goblin nodded and had all the papers stacked and neat.

"Come with me, we need to go to the Inheritance room. There we need to prove that you are a descendant of the Peverell line. If it's true you can take the line." The goblin lead them to a bright room that look comfortable. "Ripgnaw will be here to attend to you." All three nodded and gave them their thanks.

"Say Remus why is the Gringotts here bigger than the one in Diagon Alley?"

"In America there is less prejudice of dark creatures and those that are muggleborn and halfblood. So of course so many businesses are usually opened here or in different parts of the world. Where we live prejudice still stems especially due to some Purebloods," Remus explained in full teacher mode.

Harry nodded understanding the reasoning. A couple of minutes later another goblin walked in.

"So you are Harry Ignotus Potter correct?"

"Yes," he nodded at the goblin. "I was recently adopted and will soon be blood adopted as well," he said smiling gently.

"Yes, well to take the Peverell name all we need is your blood to prove you are from the Peverell line. After that you need to sign some papers that lets you take control of the Peverell accounts. They have been disarrayed for such a long time. You do know the moment you take the Peverell line that you are also in control of the Potter's fortune and Gaunt fortune if the Gaunt had anything left," Harry nodded and looked a bit surprise. He didn't know about the accounts but he had no use for them…for the moment anyway.

Ripgnaw handed him a dagger and a piece of paper. He nicked his finger and let the blood run on the parchment. Harry's family line was drawn.

_Harry Ignotus Potter Black_

_Birth Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Siblings: Hayden James Potter_

_Grandparents: Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter._

_Adopted Parents: Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin. _

_Line Descendants: Peverell line descendant. Slytherin heir descendant by Conquest. Gryffindor Descendant due to the Potter line. _

"I don't understand how am I the Slytherin heir?" he asked in shock.

"You won it by conquest," Ripgnaw pulled out several papers and looked at them. "It says here you killed Slytherins' familiar, the Basilisk Minoan it seems. You could also take the Gryffindor line seeing as your parents or brother can't take it. The only way to take a founder's line if you have another one backing you up. Like the Lovegoods they have Hufflepuff's line but only because they had the Ravenclaw one."

The three of them stayed in silent shock. Remus and Sirius mind reeling. There were some secrets that Harry never told them. Starting maybe even beyond second year. Whether Harry liked it or not he knew that they were going to demand answers.

After filling out the papers with Remus and Sirius looking at him. Harry officially was no longer a Potter. He was now Harry Ignotus. With the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Slytherin and Gryffindor to his name. But he knew with those titles he was going to have to answer a lot of questions.

**Author Note: Review**

**Preview: **

"So Harry anything you wish to tell us?"

"Esme cancelled the dinner, she said we will have it tomorrow it seems?"

A sudden scream was heard throughout the house.

"HARRY?" the two men rushed into his room. The moment they enter they couldn't believe the sight.


End file.
